1. Field:
The invention is concerned with the industrial production of methylene bisxanthates and with uses for such chemical compounds.
2. State of the Art:
It is known that methylene bis ethylxanthate can be produced by reacting methylene bromide with potassium ethylxanthate in acetone, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,887, and that this chemical compound is useful as a defoliant for cotton plants. It is also known that this chemical compound, as well as methylene bis propylxanthate, is useful as an herbicide in rice cultivation, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,931.